


Unzipped and Unplanned

by draagonfly



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, i AM EMBARRASSED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draagonfly/pseuds/draagonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz buys Aoba sex-pants and quickly discovers why that was maybe not the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unzipped and Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> I write nothing for weeks and then this happens. Forgive me. Also, I'm on mobile, so I have no idea if the formatting will work right. Sorry for mistakes, typing on a phone is the actual worst.
> 
> These are the pants: https://twitter.com/draagonfly_/status/722328277310967809
> 
> Shout out to Amy (yesterday @ ao3) for the inspiration ^^ (I'm on mobile, so I'll link to you when I get home, sorry!!)

"Happy birthday, Aoba, I got you some new pants."

"Huh?" Aoba was curious, that didn't seem like something Noiz would give him. Was there something wrong with his pants? "Thanks, but why do I need new..."

Oh.

Actually, this was a very Noiz-like gift. They seemed like your average fake leather pants (which was the first tip off that something was amiss - Noiz knew that he woud never wear leather) until he turned them around to find a zipper going straight down the center of the seat of the pants. Aoba looked to Noiz to find a suggestive grin and lowered eyelids, and knew his suspicions were correct. Noiz had bought him sex-pants.

"Return them, now!!!"

-

Except he hadn't returned them, and somehow tricked Aoba into putting them on (and it was a trick, Aoba wasn't curious about them at all, definitely). Which brought them to their current situation: Aoba, bent face down over the side of their bed, clawing at the sheets while Noiz thrust into him through the unzipped window of the pants.

"Ng..!" Noiz seemed to be really enjoying the god-awful pants due in part, Aoba was sure, to the teeth of the zipper and the way they would occasionally catch on the multipe piercings that still lined the underside of his length. "Aoba, close..."

"Ah- me too, nn!" Well, it's not like Aoba was complaining (too much) either - his dick was straining against the front of the pants, the stiff leather not allowing for any sort of relief at all. Being so confined was infuriating, but that frustration was arousing in it's own way.

"Noiz...!"

Noiz began to pick up the pace, his thrusts losing rhythm and his grip on Aobas hips gaining bruising force. Aoba's voice came out louder and louder as his impending orgasm swept away any remaining shame, the need to touch himself becoming unbearable until-

".....N-noiz...?" Noiz's movements stopped suddenly, mere moments away from tipping Aoba over the edge. He would've been angry, but through his arousal, he felt that Noiz hadn't come yet either. "What are you...?"

"..." Noiz was silent, frozen in place, even his heavy pants seemed to have stopped. Aoba squirmed trying to turn to see his face, feeling the pants tugging more than he thought they should and Noiz squeezing his hips to keep him in place. The pieces were falling together.

"...Don't tell me..."

"...Just give me a sec." His fears were confired when Noiz removed one of his hands and began fiddling with the zipper.

"You...!"

"Hold still, I can fix it."

"Noiz! Oh my god, I knew this was a terrible idea." Reluctantly, Aoba stayed still while Noiz tried to free himself from the where his piercing was caught in the teeth. "This is the last time I'm ever letting you talk me into these stupid clothes-"

"Ng-!"

"Ah! Don't get harder while you're stuck inside!" Noiz had no trouble staying hard, and Aoba cursed his boyfriend's tolerance for pain.

"...Not my fault."

"This is entirely your fault!! Can't you just take the piercing out?"

"Trying."

"I swear to god, Noiz, if you can't get us out of this-" A sharp thrust made Aoba clamp his mouth shut and he glared over his shoulder.

"I've almost got it. Hold on." Aoba grumbled and shoved his face into the pillow in front of him.

"Unbelievable, stupid brats and their dumb sex pants..." He complained quietly while Noiz worked until he felt the pants release and Noiz let out a sigh.

"It's fixed." Aoba breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, now we can throw these pants away and never think about them agAIN-!?" Aoba gasped and gripped the sheets as Noiz began to thrust into him again. "Noiz what-?!"

"Who said we were done here?" Aoba wanted to argue, wanted to get out of these god-forsaken pants as soon as possible, but his dick apparently had other ideas and returned to full hardness in a matter of seconds. He hated to admit how easily he got swept up in Noiz's pace, but his body didn't lie.

"We are- ah! We are going to have, nng, words late- later, brat..!" With that last complaint, he allowed himself to fall into the pleasure quickly overtaking him for the second time.

"Yeah, yeah," Noiz agreed, but Aoba knew too well that he would see through whatever admonishment Aoba gave him. He always did.


End file.
